Windy First Date
by MelodiesForever77
Summary: Ally is so excited to go on her first date with...Dallas. However, what happens when Trish confronts Ally about thinking her date was with Austin? What will Austin do to stop her from having her first date with a complete jerk? Find out in Windy First Date.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is appreciated. :) This will be a three shot or maybe even four shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel's Austin and Ally what so ever!**

It was a windy Saturday night when Ally had her very first date. She was in her room attempting to apply eye liner when she heard the doorbell suddenly ring. "That can't be him", she thought as she ran as fast as her high heels could take her downstairs. But of course, being Ally, she just had to face plant the floor on the final step. She groaned as she tried to get up and get to the door as quickly as possible because this impatient person would not stop ringing the doorbell.

"What!" Ally snapped. "Is that any way to treat your best friend, chica? Especially when she is going to give you one hell of a makeover!" Trish, her loud best friend, exclaimed. Ally's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Trish! It's just that I face planted the floor and that messed up my hair, then you kept ringing and-"Okay Ally I get it! Save your breath for the date. I know you're going to need it for the end of the night." Trish winked as Ally turned bright red from what her best friend was implying. "Just fix me up please because we only have a half hour before he gets here." Ally said still trying to recover from the massive blush.

"All done and just in time. He is not going to be able to keep his eyes of you, girl, or his hands!" Trish exclaimed. Ally was wearing a sparkly red dress that went up to her knees with a classic black bow around her waist. Her hair was straightened with her caramel tips cascading down her back and to finish the look were little black heels. Ally prayed that Trish didn't bring 10 inch heels like last time. "Let's hope so, I mean, the eyes part not the hands," Ally babbled.

The doorbell rang for the second time that night. She opened the door and there he stood in all his glory. "Good evening, Dallas" Ally whispered shyly. "What's up, Ally? You look smoking!" he said as his eyes trailed over her body. "Thanks. So going we where are?" Ally face palmed as Dallas was too busy still checking her out to even notice her embarrassing mistake. "I mean where are we going?" Ally asked again smiling as she got it right as Trish was glaring at Dallas from behind. All along, Trish thought Ally was going on a date with Austin not with some jerk whose only motive was getting into her pants. "Ally, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Trish asked as politely as the she could. "Oh, but Dallas and I should-"Ally began "NOW!" Trish interrupted quite loudly as Ally and Dallas both jumped 3 feet in the air. Ally quickly walked into the kitchen because when Trish was angry you did not want to question her. "What is it?" Ally asked clearly confused. "When you told me your date was a 'secret', I thought you meant Austin, not this creep Dallas." Trish whispered harshly. "Why would I date Austin? Look, I have to go let's talk about this during our sleepover tonight." Ally's dad was at a saxophone convention and he always thought that Trish was tough enough to take on any burglar. "Okay. But remember this; I will be here with a fresh shoulder to cry on when you get back." Trish pointed out. Ally laughed while her and Dallas walked to his car. However, the one thing that stuck out in her mind was, what made Trish think Austin was her date?

**How did you like it? Please tell me in a review it would mean a lot to me! :) Don't worry Austin's pov will be next! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Windy First Date! Finally, a little bit of Auslly for all you fans!**

**Disclaimer: As always, do not own Disney Channel's Austin and Ally. **

**Austin's POV**

I honestly don't know how I got into this situation. One minute I'm playing video games with Dez and the next I am disguised as a grumpy old man with one huge ass beer belly. Let me go back a couple hours in time and explain myself.

_Flashback_

_"Aw dude you beat me again!" I groaned as Dez was holding the controller with his right foot, doing toe aerobics with his left foot, eating a banana with his right hand and scratching his head with his left hand. Dez has this schedule where he acts like a new animal every Saturday for a couple hours and I think you can guess what animal he was now. "It's just a gift I guess. OO-AA!" He says nonchalantly then screams a wild monkey sound. "Dude, stop doing that you're going to wake up Japan," I say as I rub my ear. Then, my phone rings and unfortunately I rest it on my still damaged ear when Trish yells," WE GOT BAD NEWS!" I do my famous high pitch scream as I fall off the couch. Yup, I am definitely going to be deaf by the end of the night. Trish continues, "I'll be there in five." _

_Trish does not even wait for a polite "come in" as she barges in like she owns the place. "I am only going to explain this once so listen up." "What?" Dez asks as he comes into the living room. "Shut up and listen pea brain! Ally is on a date with Dallas and I didn't tell you guys because I thought you were her date." She explains pointing at me. "Wait she is on a date with that dumb jerk. I mean he can't even pronounce library right," I say standing up. "And you thought zebras weren't real," Trish replies flatly. "Good point. Wait, why would you think I'm Ally's date?" I ask clearly confused. "Oh please might as well stamp on your forehead 'IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON'" Trish sarcastically remarks as Dez nods. "Look take advice from me, the love whisperer" Dez whispers into his shoulder. "Even if you won't admit you like Ally, you still don't want her to date Dallas right?" Dez asks and all I do is nod. Dez climbs up on my couch as he says, "Well then take action and go on a stake out in disguises!" I nodded as I remembered Trish still works at the Halloween store. "We can go spy on Ally to see if Dallas tries anything suspicious. If he does, we cut a strand of his hair, go to the library, check out a book on potions, then create one where Dallas becomes a ginger bread man, and then I can add him to my collection!" Dez exclaims as he jumps off of my couch. Trish and I exchange confused looks. "Or we can confront him to never go near Ally again," I explain slowly as if talking to a child. Trish smiles evilly, "And I got the perfect disguises."_

_End of flashback_

So that is how I became Mr. Donald Duncan and Dez became Mrs. Dolly Duncan. I was "rocking" a bald cap with gray hair sticking out messily from the sides while Dez wore a long flower dress with penny loafers. "Why couldn't Ally have gone on her date tomorrow? That is when I pretend to be an old lady!" Dez angrily said. "Look there she is with Dallas," I spotted her two tables away from us. For some odd reason, I was disappointed when she looked like she was having a nice time. They were holding hands across the table acting all lovey dovey which sickened me. "Welcome to Melody Diner, what can I get you to drink? We have coffee, water, and lemonade that's pink!" our waitress, Mindy, sang. "I'd like a beer" wanting to at least get buzzed. "Sweetie, do you really need another beer?" Dez questioned in a high voice as he pointed to my "beer belly". "He'll have water and I will have chamomile tea please," Dez continued. I couldn't be bothered with arguing back because next thing I knew I saw Ally get up to leave without Dallas.

**Ally's POV**

Once Dallas and I began to walk towards Melody Diner, the winds picked up drastically to the point where my dress might rise up. I began to hold it in place when Dallas suddenly said, "Just let it flow, Ally," while licking his lips. My eyes widened in shock and then I think if this were Austin he would have rushed us to the diner as soon as possible. I shake the thought away as we are seated. "What looks good?" I say as if I haven't memorized the menu just so I can start up conversation. "You," he replies seductively as I try not to gag. I wouldn't even have to ask Austin that because our conversations always come so naturally. Suddenly, Dallas roughly grabs my hand from across the table and with his other hand starts trailing up my thigh under the table. I remember when Austin was in a similar position.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the piano bench up in the practice room when Austin's phone started to vibrate. I constantly reminded him of the strict "No Phones Policy" during Austin and Ally time; there was even a big sign with bold, red letters in front of him. However, he picked it up anyway to answer his "girlfriend" as always. "Hey what's up babe?" He asked kindly as I began to feel like that should have been me. Out of rage (definitely NOT jealousy), I grabbed his phone and hung up while pointing to the sign. He groaned, "Ally, it was important, Cassidy was telling me the really cool rhyme she sang at the diner today." "And that's important because…" I trailed. Then, as if a light bulb flashed above his head, he began to tickle me up and down my sides while yelling, "Give me my phone back!" "Never!" I shout just as loudly and then I suddenly fall bringing him down with me. Our loud laughter was soon silenced with heavy breathing. Thankfully, he didn't put all his weight on me, but one hand was around my waist while the other was dangerously up my skirt. The touch sent tingles everywhere and I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. Austin looked from my eyes to my lips and started to lean in slowly. Just as our lips were about to touch, Dez barged in screaming, "ZALIENS APOCALYPSE!" _

_End of flashback_

We took about two hours carefully explaining how zaliens were not going to take over the world while Dez was in a corner rocking and sobbing. We never spoke of that moment again and we never had a moment like that again. I noticed Dallas' hand trailed higher; he probably thought I liked it since I didn't complain. "Dallas stop," I asked nicely, but he started rubbing my thigh harder "Don't pretend like you don't like it Ally," he growled. "Look, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have gone on this date," my voice cracked as I tried to hold back tears. My first date was ruined and now I have no good memories to remember it by. I mean not even the weather was nice tonight. But the thing that hurt the most was that I would never have a second date with the one I truly love. I get up and walk away leaving Dallas to flirt with disgusting Mindy.

**How was that? Is Dez exaggerated too much? That is what I was worried about in this chapter, but let me know what you think in a review! :)**


End file.
